Turnabout Mysteries
by Meister Ranko
Summary: A case from 22 years ago affect the present and Trucy Wright is the defendant of this case...Apollo will defend her but he'll need the help from someone from the past...(Case One from my Gyakuten Saiban 5 version)
1. Introduction

**TURNABOUT MYSTERIES**

**BY MEISTER RANKO**

**March 27, 10:00 A.M. (2005)**

**Los Angeles District Court**

**Courtroom N° 1**

The courtroom was full, the chatter was high, and the judge slammed his gavel on the desk to silence them.

"Court is back for the trial of Charles Laurie" said the judge.

"This case took a 180° turn when the prosecution presented evidence last trial, this case began as theft, but it turned out to be a murder…right now we're in the same point…"

"It's obvious that I can't hand a verdict now…so I propose to both the defense and the prosecution to find decisive evidence…"

"Does anyone have something to add…Mr. von Karma?" the judge asked the veteran prosecutor.

"The prosecution will prove the guilt of the defendant…" said and then snapped his fingers "This crime won't go unpunished".

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Armando?" the judge asked the coffee aficionado.

Smelling his coffee and taking a swallow, Diego directed his gaze to the judge and answered.

"I always pick my coffee at the best moment, that's one of my rules, your honor…"

"…Anyway" replied the judge "We'll have to extend this case, tomorrow we'll have the next trial…"

"Before that, I ask the defendant to take the stand…"

Moments later, a middle aged businessman (30) was in the stand.

"Mr. Fletcher…did you pay attention to the trial?" he asked the defendant.

"Yes your honor" answered the businessman.

"Are you aware of the accusations you're facing of?" the judge asked, the defendant nodded.

"Very well, court is…"

The judge was about to end the session, but something unexpected happened.

Outside the courtroom there was trouble, mayhem, the police was inside the halls of the court and an unidentified man who was carrying a big gun was making trouble there.

With a heavy gunshot and a handgun he was threating everyone there; the people there had to be taken out to avoid victims.

The police was alert, and the dangerous man was near the Courtroom 1, he kicked the doors and threatened everyone there.

The tension was enormous; the police was behind the threat.

The suddenly he aimed to the defendant.

"You thought you were going to escape do you!?" he snarled to the businessman, who was sweating.

He was ready to kill him but a brave man jumped on the gunman and made him fall with him.

The gun was fired and a scream was heard.

The chaos shrouded the room, the police quickly surrounded the gunman and apprehended him, while one of them called an ambulance, and there was a wounded man on the ground.

Unbeknownst to the entire courtroom, the defendant was gone.

Next day, the police was searching the whereabouts of the defendant, suspecting that the incidents in the court were planned.

The defendant simply vanished, no traces were found…and the case itself was shrouded in darkness.

The verdict wasn't reached, without exact knowledge about the whereabouts of the defendant, no one could do anything.

The prosecutor von Karma went to extend his perfect record, until the day he faced a certain defense attorney…

Diego Armando's reputation went high, and he went to work in the Grossberg Law Offices where he met Mia Fey, and they became a couple, his career went to a halt when he was poisoned during a questioning session during a case…

That case…there were many loose ends…

The case itself was unsolved and the scars it produced were healed somehow…or at least that's what it seemed…until now…because a new tragedy was going to happen…

**22 Years Later**

**2027**

**March 27, 10:50 P.M.**

**WAW Wrestling Stadium**

**Main Dome**

"Yay, it was a big event, right Polly?" Trucy was happy talking with Apollo, leaving the dome, in middle of the big crowd.

They assisted to a live wrestling event.

"You see, the Samurai Mask defeated The Diamond Spear and Crimson Mask with an Atomic Elbow and a big fist…Ha!" she mimicked the punch, which unfortunately hit Apollo making him fall to the ground.

"Aw! Why was that!?"

Trucy gasped, offering her hand to help him get up.

"I was distracted, sorry" she apologized, Apollo was rubbing his cheek.

"Come on Trucy, wrestling is fake you know!" Apollo said.

"It's not fake Polly!" she retorted "Those men put their bodies at stake to give us entertainment…"

"…do tell me, what man can endure that pain and appear frequently in the next show?. And the show is every week…

"Hmmm" Trucy tried to make an answer.

"I can't believe Mr. Wright asked me to do this…" Apollo complained "I'm a lawyer…not a babysitter!"

"I'm not a little girl" she pouted "It's just that I'm not good going alone…"

"Anyway, I'll go to the bathroom…" with that Trucy left her seat momently.

As soon as she entered the bathroom, she heard a discussion near there, in the men's bathroom.

She didn't pay attention as she went to wash her hands, she put her gloves on, and suddenly a gunshot was heard and the sound of someone running.

Shocked by the sound, she recognized it was from the man's bathroom.

She went directly to the men's bathroom and lit the room and she found a dead body on the floor.

The murderous weapon was a 30 centimeters away from her, she couldn't move and the shock made her pass away.

Soon, a man entered there and gasped in shock and quickly called the police.

In the other hand, Apollo was watching the main event, a tag team match, he was wondering where Trucy was.

(Where is Trucy? She's missing the main event!) he thought.

He left his seat, and went to the bathroom, and saw a group of people gathered near the bathroom.

Curiosity hit him and wondered what was happening there, so he made his way near and saw the police inside the bathroom.

(Maybe a murder occurred there…)

But when he saw the paramedics carry Trucy on a stretcher, he couldn't believe it.

He saw the paramedics lift her to put her in the ambulance car, he recognized the ambulance car, it was from the Hickfield Clinic so he went directly.

Moments later, and then Apollo could see Trucy arrive to the waiting room.

"What happened, Trucy?" he asked to her.

Trucy remembered what she saw and was speechless, she couldn't speak.

"I expected you to be here, pal…" said someone.

Apollo turned to see who spoke and it was Inspector Gumshoe.

"Is something wrong?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry pal, I have no time to talk. This girl is a prime suspect in the murder inside the stadium"

"You'll come with me pal" he handcuffed Trucy "and no objections from you" this time he warned Apollo.

Apollo was speechless as he saw Gumshoe take Trucy in custody.

But he knew what to do, he was going to fill the papers necessary to defend Trucy, he was pretty sure she was innocent.

But he couldn't do anything at that hour; it was late, 11:00 P.M.

He went to the Wright & Co. Law Offices and told Phoenix Wright everything.

"…Don't worry Apollo, I know Trucy is in safe hands…" he replied.

"She's in detention…" Apollo said.

"Look, she has you and I know you'll defend her until the bitter end…"

(He's right, I have to focus and gather information to build my case…)

"It's late… Stay for the night and tomorrow you'll visit her…" Phoenix said going to his room.

"Wait, you're not going to visit her?…" Apollo asked.

"One client doesn't have two defense attorneys" Phoenix answered.

"It's not about that!" Apollo replied, clearly annoyed "She's your daughter, won't you visit her!?"

"Apollo…" Phoenix got serious "Trucy will be fine…" he softened his gaze "Do what you can to get her an acquittal" and soon he left.

(I'm never going to understand this man…) with a shrug he went to the office and took one of the law books in the stand he went to the reception and sat on the sofa.

…

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* the sound of his wristwatch made Apollo wake up, with the book half open on his face. He got up and looked at the hour…9:20 A.M.

He went to the office to return the book to its place and found Phoenix Wright ready to leave.

"Good morning Apollo" he greeted him.

"Morning Mr. Wright…" Apollo answered his greet.

"I have a new client…the visiting hours began so Trucy must be anxious to meet her defense attorney…you…"

"I'll make sure I'll visit her…but now you need to dig information for your case…" and soon he left the office.

(Trucy…I'll make sure you'll be fine…I'm sure you're innocent and I will prove it…)

**To be continued…**


	2. Investigation -Day One-

March 28, 9:45 A.M.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

It was the day; Apollo was waiting for Trucy to appear behind that glass that separated the lawyers from their clients.

(Never thought I'm going to see Trucy like this) for him, it was simply unconceivable to imagine Trucy committing a crime.

But what he saw, it truly hurt him.

In front of him, Trucy wasn't her usual self, her smile was gone and she was sad.

"Hmm…Trucy…" he spoke, trying to initiate the conversation.

"Hi Polly" she asked, looking away. "I guess you already know…"

"In reality, no…" he answered "That's why I'm here, because I need to know…what happened…"

"Where's my daddy?" she asked.

"Hmm, he's busy with a client now…" Apollo answered.

"Is he going to defend me?" she insisted.

"…We don't need him…look" he showed her his attorney's badge "I'm going to defend you, okay?"

Silently, she nodded.

"I filled the papers to take your defense…it'll be okay"

"So tell me, what happened yesterday?" Apollo asked.

"Okay, when I went to the women's bathroom, I heard two men arguing in the men's bathroom…and soon I heard a gunshot…"

Apollo nodded, allowing her to continue.

"I entered, the bathroom was dark so I lit the room and I…and I…" she was in the verge of tears.

"Don't try to remember it…just tell me…"

She fought back her tears and continued.

"I found him on the ground…on a bloody puddle…it was so shocking I passed out" Trucy tried to speak normally but her voice was trembling.

"Hmm…and what about the murderer, did you see him?"

"No, when I entered there was only the victim…and I didn't see anyone in the passageway…"

"That doesn't help us Trucy" he said.

"I know, but that's what I saw…Apollo, help me" she pleaded.

"Of course I'll help you, I'll get you out of here, trust me" he smiled to her.

"Your trial will be tomorrow, I'll gather some information"

Thanks to those words a tiny smile appeared on her lips.

And some meters away, Phoenix Wright was watching everything there.

"Look, I have to go, I'll check the crime scene, but don't worry, you'll be proven innocent, okay?" After reassuring her, he left to check the crime scene.

As soon as he arrived to the passageway to the bathrooms, the crime scene was surrounded by policemen and forensic detectives.

"Okay, keep going, don't forget to investigate every nook" Inspector Gumshoe was directing the investigation, he saw Apollo "Hey! No coming here, pal!"

"B-But"

"Hold it!...you're that boy in that hospital with that girl" Gumshoe remembered him "I remember it like it was yesterday"

(It's because it WAS yesterday) Apollo sighed.

"You see…I'm the defense attorney for that girl…"

"Really?. This case is simple, pal…you have no chance" said Gumshoe.

"How are you so sure?" Apollo asked.

"Because no one went out to the main dome at the murder's time" Gumshoe explained, scratching the back of his head. "There's a witness in our part…"

"What about the ventilation duct?" The attorney asked "There's a ladder near the wall…I guess the assassin left the scene using this…"

"No, that was the technician who was doing some repairs there…the ladder wasn't here yesterday…"

(Hmm, that's true…) Apollo thought (Maybe I can use other perspective…)

"Detective, can I have a look at the autopsy report?"

"Sure pal, take a copy if you want" He handed Apollo a copy of the autopsy report.

"Death caused by a gunshot on the heart…" Apollo read out loud "Time of death: 10:55 P.M."

"Can I investigate the crime scene?"

"Sure pal" answered Gumshoe "But I warn you…you won't find evidence that we already found…" with that he left the defense attorney.

Apollo took a big breath and entered the men's bathroom, the crime scene.

As soon as he entered, the odor of blood caught him he looked at the ground, the place where the body was, it was signaled with tape.

Looking at the hand sinks, the large mirror had a big crack on it and bloodstains on it.

He took his camera and took a photo, and then he examined the place where the body was.

(So the victim had a struggle with his murderer…I'll make a note about this)

*munch* *munch* *munch*

(Oh oh, I recognize that sound…) he turned, and his predictions were certain, there was someone he knew.

"We meet again, Apollo" Ema Skye, greeted him, Ema was different, she changed her clothes, but what didn't change was her lab coat.

"Hi Ema" he greeted her back. "Does that mean you're in charge of the crime scene…"

"Yes…and no…" she answered putting her bag of snackoos back in her purse.

"What do you mean?" he was puzzled by that answer.

"I'm now in the forensic team, so I no longer have to investigate the crime scene myself and yes…because I'm in charge of the proceedings…"

"Does that mean you got the job you wanted?" he asked.

"You bet!" Ema answered energetically "And part of my success is thanks to Mr. Wright!"

"So tell me, what do you need?" Ema asked.

(Wow…she surely changed…) he thought. And it was true, Ema's mood changed, it was different than he remembered.

"Did you analyze the blood in that mirror?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, is the victim's" Ema answered "I've got the results from the luminol test and it's the victim's blood…Maybe he had a struggle with the murderer…"

"Okay, tell me, did you find something weird in the crime scene?…" Apollo asked.

"Now that you mention it…one of my workers found something rare…" Ema said and took something from her evidence's bag." It's a mask…"

"A mask?" Apollo wondered who could be the owner of that mask, but he received it.

"By the way, do you know who the suspect is?" Ema asked.

It was painful for Apollo to say that, but he had to…

"It's Trucy…"

"What!?" Ema replied in disbelief "Do you mean that cute magician that always goes with you?…"

"Yes" he answered her question.

"…I'll help you…" Ema said.

"Huh?" Apollo reacted, he was thinking.

"I said I'll help you…I'm pretty sure she's innocent, but don't say anything, okay?" she didn't want anyone to hear that.

Apollo nodded, he was going to like the new Ema.

Soon they began to search for evidences in that bathroom.

Apollo found the ID card of the victim; it had fingerprints of the victim.

There was little glass shards near the toilets, Ema used a pair of tweezers to pick them and put the glass shards in a plastic bag to preserve the evidence.

"Ema, analyze those glass shards, maybe I can find useful info…"

"I'll try" Ema replied "But those are tiny, I'll take hours to analyze them…but I'll try"

"Just do it please. Trucy is innocent and I'll prove it in the trial tomorrow…"

"Ema…by chance, do you know who is the witness inspector Gumshoe was talking about?" Apollo asked.

"He's a wrestler from WAW, he was in his locker which is near the bathroom, at its left…he's testify tomorrow, I can't tell you more than that"

"The victim was the president of the company, right?" he guessed.

"You sure did your homework Apollo" Ema was surprised "That's right, he was the magnate, owner of the WAW and he purchased his rival companies, the XCW and CWC…which upset many fans from those companies…"

"He was a man of innovate ideas…he changed the business like you can never imagine…"

"Maybe some people felt envy for his success and killed him…" Apollo added.

"Yeah, but we have no idea who caused it…" Ema replied.

"I'll find out who did it, and I'll make him pay…" Apollo said.

Convinced by his conviction, Ema nodded.

Apollo left the stadium and went to the detention center.

Unluckily, Trucy was being cross-examined by the detectives, so Apollo couldn't do anything.

He went to the Wright & Co. Law Offices to think and to build his case.

He had three interesting evidences…a photo of the cracked mirror, a wrestler's mask, and glass shards near the toilet.

If he could connect those evidences to the case itself, he'd make a theory about the facts.

But he was going to do that, for Trucy.

At night, he picked a cab to his apartment.

With a paper sheet on his hand he was looking to the ceiling while meditating.

(I'm doing this because I know she's not the murderer, I know she didn't do it)

To be continued…


	3. Trial -Day One- Part 1

March 29, 9:50 A.M.

Los Angeles District Court

Defendant's Lobby N° 4

The district court, where justice is imparted…like a battlefield, a fight between the truth and lie, between justice and injustice, between good and evil…

Another chapter was going to begin.

(Finally, the day has come…I don't know what awaits me for this trial…)

(I've found evidence and I'll use them correctly)

Apollo was in the defendant's lobby with his client Trucy.

Yet he didn't know what to say, Trucy was silent but she was better, having Apollo as company made her feel better.

"So…I guess trial will start soon…" Apollo said.

"Yeah…" Trucy replied.

"Look, you've got nothing to fear…you're not guilty and I'll make sure you get an acquittal, got it?"

"…"

"By the way, did Mr. Wright visit you?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, he came after you left to investigate…" Trucy answered.

"Hmm, good" he replied.

"Is Klavier going to prosecute this case?" Trucy asked.

"I don't know…at first I got the news that he was the prosecutor in charge…maybe he'll be present…" (At least that's what I hope)

"Anyway, he has been really busy since last month…"

"The trial will begin, may the defendant and his attorney enter the courtroom" the bailiff announced.

"It's the time Trucy" Apollo said.

"I believe in you Polly, I know you can" Trucy said, smiling. "Just do what you consider right"

"Let's go" Apollo replied." The trial will begin"

…

March 29, 10:00 A.M.

Los Angeles District Court

Courtroom N° 1

The court was full, and the people were talking loudly, the judge slammed his gavel on his desk to bring silence.

"Court is in session for the trial against Trucy Wright…" the judge said "Is the defense ready?" asked to Apollo.

"The defense is ready your honor" Apollo answered.

The trial could have been started, if it wasn't for a problem.

The defense was ready but the prosecutor's bench was empty, the prosecutor wasn't there.

"I can't say the same for the prosecutor…" the judge sighed and shook his head in disapproval "This is a waste of time…if the prosecutor doesn't come here, I'll hand down my verdict…"

(Is that so?) Apollo was incredulous at how things were going (This will be my shortest victory ever!)

"This court finds the defendant, Trucy Wright…"

Then, unexpectedly, someone enters the courtroom.

Everyone there turned to see who entered; it was a gammy man in his mid-twenties, with black short hair, hazel eyes, wearing a gray blazer and black pants, with a wooden cane on his right hand.

He walked slowly to the prosecutor's bench.

"The prosecution is ready…and that's what matters…" the gammy man said.

"Are you per chance Richard House?" the judge asked the newcomer.

"Yeah, Richard House…prosecutor" he presented himself "I've put aside other cases from my agenda to take this one…"

"I see Mr. House…" the judge replied.

"There's one thing I want to say before beginning this trial…" Richard said.

"What is it?" the judge asked.

"It's to that spikey boy on the defense's bench…"

Apollo was displeased with the new nickname.

"You're the man who sent Kristoph Gavin to jail…I must say this is going to be…interesting…" ended with a smirk.

"Anyway, let's proceed" interrupted the judge "Your opening statement, Mr. House"

"Yeah, the thing is simple…Alan Fletcher, a businessman was killed in a men's bathroom in the stadium of his wrestling company…"

"Wait, I know this isn't the moment, but" paused the judge "Is that thing people call 'wrestling' real?"

"Actually, it's staged your honor; it's just a act…" Apollo answered the judge's question.

"If we already ended with the chit-chat, I'll continue…" Richard cleared his throat "At that time, the defendant went to the bathroom, she claims she only saw the victim, but the prosecution will prove she's the solely murderer in this case…"

"Objection, your honor! He's jumping to early conclusions…" Apollo rebutted.

"The defendant said she was in the women's bathroom at that time, she couldn't have killed the victim from that location…"

"…You know what's worse than useless? Useless and oblivious…" commented Richard "You see, defendants lie to protect themselves…"

"Do you have evidence to prove she killed him?" Apollo asked.

"And do you have evidence she didn't?" Richard retorted.

"Okay, okay, Mr. House, call your witness to the stand…" the judge said.

"For starters, I'll bring the detective in charge of the investigation…"

Once inspector Gumshoe was in the stand, Richard continued.

"Name and occupation…"

"Detective Dick Gumshoe, I work in criminal affairs of the police department, pal"

"Describe this crime…now…"

"O-okay, Alan Fletcher was in his office since 10:00 P.M. managing some aspects of the live event that night, after he spoke with a fellow entrepreneur, he went to the men's bathroom…at that time another person entered and there was a struggle between the victim and that person, then the gunshot was heard and the crime happened…"

"Well, that testimony isn't complex…" the judge said. "Anyway, Mr. Justice, your cross-examination if you please…"

(Right now I'll have to get more information about this…)

"Inspector Gumshoe, when the victim went to the bathroom?"

"10:50, that's what his secretary told us…" Gumshoe answered.

"By the way, the office has a register which records every time someone enters and leaves…here's the record from yesterday…"

"Ok, the court accepts this as evidence…" replied the judge.

"The hours marked in red belongs to the victim, he clearly left his office at 10:50 P.M."

"0kay, please continue Mr. Justice…" the judge said to the defense attorney.

"The victim died from a single gunshot, right?" Apollo asked.

"Yup, a single bullet was found incrusted in his heart so yeah…" Gumshoe said.

"Hmm, interesting…I want this piece of info in his testimony your honor"

"Okay, Inspector, amend your testimony with this new statement…" the judge ordered.

"It's one of the great tragedies of life, something always changes" Richard commented smugly.

"A single bullet was the cause of death"

"Objection!" Apollo interrupted.

"Inspector Gumshoe, take a look at this" he presented him the photo of the bathroom's cracked mirror "If the victim had a struggle, this photo gives us an idea…"

"What is it, Mr. Justice?" the judge asked.

"It's simple, maybe the hit against this mirror killed him before being shot"

"Hmm" the judge was meditating.

"The explanation is simple" Richard spoke "The hit and the gunshot occurred at similar times, he was thrown towards the glass, and then shot, but that does change nothing…the gunshot was the prime cause of death…maybe this clumsy detective didn't inform that properly"

"Okay, let's move on a next topic" Apollo said "Talk us about the motive, why did the defendant wanted to kill the victim? She doesn't even know him"

"So what?" Interrupted Richard "I don't even know you but I want to bludgeon with my cane"

"By the way, changing one topic for other is like admitting defeat on the earlier one, isn't it spikey boy?"

Apollo frowned but continued talking "Let's hear his testimony, your honor…"

The judge nodded. "Let's hear it"

"Okay, the victim met the defendant two months ago, when the defendant was offering her services as magician, at the end she received half of the accorded payment so that's a valid reason for murdering"

"That's quite a motive…" the judge said.

(Oh boy, now she looks guiltier than before) Apollo was sweating.

"Strike two, spikey boy…" Richard said with a smirk "I know this testimony doesn't need a cross-examination, so let's move with a more important topic, what you found, Inspector?" he spoke with Gumshoe.

"The police found the murder weapon and glass shards on the floor" Gumshoe said.

"The defendant passed out, it was for the shock"

"Did you find something else, inspector?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing else was found in the crime scene" Gumshoe scratched the back of his head.

"Maybe I can help this case with a evidence you didn't find…" Apollo smiled defiantly.

"What is that evidence you're talking about Mr. Justice?" the judge asked.

"I show the court this" Apollo presented the mask Ema found "It was in the murder scene, it's a wrestler's mask…why was it found there?"

"Because there was another person there, and it wasn't the defendant!" he concluded forcefully.

"Agh!" sheepishly, Gumshoe looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"It could have been a wrestler that murdered the victim"

The people in the audience were talking more and louder.

"Order!" the judge slammed his gavel on his desk.

"Hmmm, this evidence brings more questions, who is the owner of this? And, what relates this to the case?…I'll make a 30 minutes recess…"

"The court goes for a rest" and he slammed his gavel on the desk.

To be continued…


	4. Trial -Day One- Part 2

March 29, 10:20 A.M.

Los Angeles District Court

Defendant's Lobby N° 4

"Is that true what that guy said?" Apollo asked worriedly to Trucy.

"Yeah…" Trucy answered, somewhat unsure.

"Agh! That makes you look guiltier now…" Apollo was feeling cornered. "But that mask can prove something else…did you see someone else in that moment?" he asked.

"I'm sure I didn't see anyone else…" she answered.

(At least I have another ace under my sleeve, but right now Ema has it…)

"Polly…do you think I'm going to be fine after this?...Tell me"

Apollo knew what to say but words didn't come, because it wasn't okay to give hopes…and worse at the moment they were.

"Don't take this in the wrong way, but I'll ask this again…did you kill that businessman, Trucy?"

"I'll never take the life of a human being" Trucy said seriously.

(That's good to hear) Apollo was relieved to hear that.

"Right now, I have to figure out who is the owner of that mask…and establish he had the chance to kill the victim…"

"…Trucy, do you have that pamphlet they gave you in the entrance?" Apollo remembered something.

"Sure, but why do you need it?" Trucy, gave it to him, it was the match card for the live event 2 days ago.

Apollo looked at the match card and compared it to the mask, and figured something out.

"Hmmm, I'm beginning to figure it out" Apollo smirked.

"What's the matter Polly?" asked Trucy, looking Apollo smirk.

"Oh nothing Trucy" Apollo replied "I'll get you out of here sooner than you think…"

March 29, 10:50 A.M.

Los Angeles District Court

Courtroom N° 1

"Court is back in session…" the judge restarted the trial "The defense has brought an interesting piece of evidence…"

"It's a wrestler's mask" Apollo spoke "It was found in the crime scene by a scientist…it was found at the time of the murder…"

"That means we have another suspect…"

"What do you have to say against that Mr. House?" asked the judge to the prosecutor Richard.

"Occam's Razor. The simplest explanation is almost always somebody screwed up" commented Richard House "And that's what the detective did"

"I was going to present a witness, but right now, I'll present a more important witness…"

"Who is this important witness you're talking about Mr. House?" the judge asked.

"He's the owner of that mask spikey boy has…Mighty Mask, a main eventer wrestler…"

"But how do you know it belongs to him?" Apollo asked, bewildered, to the prosecutor House.

"That's not relevant, the prosecution calls Steven Spencer a.K.a Mighty Mask…"

10 minutes later, the aforementioned wrestler was present in the courtroom, in the stand for witnesses, a wrestler, which at that time wasn't wearing his mask.

"We've already known who you are, so testify about what you were doing that night…"

"Make it quick, it's not good to have people know who's behind the mask" Steven spoke, who apparently was in a hurry.

"Please Mr. Spencer, testify…" said the judge.

(It's the moment…this guy seems suspicious…his mask was found in the crime scene…it has to be him…)

"That day I was called for the boss, I went to his office to talk about issues in the live event that night, when I finished, I went to wait for my match to start, I was working that night and no one can prove the opposite!"

"And that's everything…" concluded the witness "Can I go now?"

"Yeah witness, good job, you deserve a cookie…" Richard said.

"Hold it!" objected Apollo "May I remind you I have the right to cross-exanimate the witness?"

"Cross-examination is overrated…" Richard said annoyed.

"Okay Mr. Spencer, when did you go to the office?" Apollo asked.

"It was at 10:30, I found my boss talking to another businessman so I waited my turn…then I spoke with him…"

"What were you talking about?" he asked with curiosity.

"We were talking about my payment…guess he had financial issues…" he said calmly "And he couldn't pay me that night…"

"If that's so, I think…"

"Objection!" objected Richard House slamming his bench with his cane, interrupting Apollo "I know what you're trying to say but, have you evidence to prove it?"

"I didn't even say what I was thinking" Apollo protested.

"I guessed your game…you're trying to pin this man with the murder, right?" Richard said, sternly.

"What!?" reacted the now angry witness.

(Does this man read my mind?...) Apollo sweated and gulped.

"Mr. Justice, please present evidences if you want to make a accusation…" the judge admonished Apollo.

"I-I want to continue my cross-examination…" Apollo smiled nervously.

(This man is beginning to get in my nerves) he thought irritated.

"Mr. Spencer, just for curiosity, when was your match scheduled to begin?" Apollo asked.

"It was scheduled for 11: 00 P.M., it was going to be the main event…"

"Hmmm…okay…" Apollo replied.

"Are you sure you were working all the time that night?" Apollo asked.

"I told you, I've worked all night…" Steven Spencer said a bit annoyed. "You can't prove the opposite!"

"Oh really?" Apollo asked amusedly "Because I have a evidence that proves you wrong!"

"Just show it already spikey boy" said Richard.

(Way to kill the suspense) thought Apollo.

"I have this match card here in my hands, it was for the live event, here it is your honor" he handed the pamphlet to the judge who began to read it.

"It's a regular match card, I see" the judge said.

"Do you find something weird in it?" Apollo asked to the judge.

"I-I don't see it…"

Apollo sighed "It has a contradiction, if Steven Spencer was scheduled to fight that night, it could have been in that pamphlet as well, but it isn't!"

"Because he didn't have a match that night, he could have killed the victim!"

Steven flinched a bit but protested "I didn't kill him and I wasn't there!"

"A mask of yours was found in the crime scene and you expect us to believe your lies!" Apollo showed him the mask, to prove his point.

…

…

…

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Apollo asked, putting his thumb on his forehead.

"People like talking about people. Makes us feel superior. Makes us feel in control. And sometimes, for some people, knowing some things makes them care" Richard murmured loudly those words.

"What do you mean Mr. House?" the judge asked the prosecutor.

"Spikey boy, this littler theory is interesting…but it lacks something essential…a motive!"

Apollo backed down a bit (Oh, that's right!...I couldn't come up with a motive…what should I do?)

"The defense still has that theory" Apollo says and picks and paper sheet from his bench "Steven Spencer was talking with the victim before he went to the bathroom…then he himself went to the bathroom too, he had an argument with the victim, he threw him to the mirror and the killed him with a gun…"

"And the prosecution still demands a motive for this crime…" Richard replied.

"That's right…a motive" Steven agreed with Richard "I don't have a motive, I didn't even know him, how can I kill a man I don't know?"

"Hmm…with the actual circumstances, there are many loose ends…" the judge spoke.

"The motive of the crime is one of these loose ends…"

"I can't give my verdict today so I suggest both the defense and prosecution to find decisive evidence…"

"Does the defense have something to add?" the judge asked Apollo.

"Nothing your honor" Apollo answered.

"And what about the prosecution?" he asked the prosecutor Richard.

"Like the philosopher Jagger once said, 'you can't always get what you want'" Richard answered.

"If that's so, this court is adjourned!" slamming his gavel on the desk, the judge ended the trial.

March 29, 12:00 A.M.

Wright & Co. Law Offices

(Ufff, that was close…I almost had him…) Apollo thought (and that prosecutor guessed my accusation, I better prepare myself for the next trial)

(I must not fail…an innocent life is depending on me…)

(But how can I tie the loose ends of the case…)

To be continued…


	5. Investigation -Day Two- Part 1

**March 29, 14:00 P.M.**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"I could make some time" Apollo was visiting Trucy at the detention center where she was still held, she was still a suspect.

"How are thing going at home Polly?" Trucy asked, feeling homesick.

"Mr. Wright is worried about you…" Apollo said to calm here (…in his own weird way…)

"By the way, how are you doing here?" Apollo asked, he was curious as how the detained people were living.

"It's not bad, at least I felt safe knowing you're defending me…"

Apollo felt touched by her words, it gave him determination to go on.

"But sometimes it's just boring, I have to pass hours and hours looking at the ceiling because there's nothing to do, I can't even use Mr. Hat…" for someone who was in detention she wasn't angry.

"I'll make sure you play with your toy again when you're out of here" Apollo said that just to tease her.

"It's not a toy, you know!" Trucy put her hands on her hips, looking directly to Apollo, making Apollo laugh for her reaction.

"Okay, okay…" Apollo stopped laughing "Let's get back to the matter…what matters now is how to demonstrate the connection between that witness and the victim and of course a motive he had to kill him"

"That's true" agreed Trucy "But you have little information about the victim and the witness…"

"That's true…I'm on a tough moment…" Apollo admitted.

"Why don't you ask my daddy?" Trucy suggested "Maybe he can give you a hand…"

"Hmmm…Oh well, what can I lose?" Apollo seemed to agree (My time for example…)

"I'll wait for you…" Trucy bid her goodbyes and left.

(I need some hints…maybe I'll get back to the office…maybe she's right)

**March 29, 14:25 P.M.**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

"Back so soon Apollo?" asked Phoenix Wright, sat on his couch.

"Ah Mr. Wright…" replied Apollo "I didn't know you were here, what happened with your trial?"

"I won, my client got a not guilty verdict" Phoenix said "What's the matter, you seem puzzled"

"Hmmm, I don't know how to say it…I need some help…" he grinned.

"Hmmm, certainly, I don't have a clue…" Phoenix said.

(And here I thought you'd be a help…)

"But you can take one of those files I have in the office, maybe it can give you a lead…"

(Well, what else can I lose?) Apollo sighed, and did as Phoenix told him.

…

It took him hours to search the files he was looking for, but still it was incomplete.

"So it doesn't have all the info…" reports.

(It looks bleak, pretty bleak)

"Hmmm…maybe an old friend of mine can help you with information" Phoenix remembered something.

"Really?" asked Apollo "Where can I find that friend of yours?"

"It's outside the city in a village…" Phoenix answered, having in his mind memories from that place.

"I'll give you the directions and take this with you" he gave Apollo a photo "Give that person this photo and say I sent you…"

"Who is this person?" Apollo asked with curiosity, looking at the photo.

"Just ask for the master…" Phoenix simply replied. "She'll give you a lead"

With nothing else to do, he did as told.

He was curious to meet that friend Phoenix Wright was talking about. He took his blue coat and left.

…

**March 29, 14:45 P.M.**

**Kurain Village**

(Wow, this mansion is big) he thought in front of a the most prominent manor in that village…the Fey manor.

He entered, and saw students in their diary practice, under the guidance of a teen spirit medium (Pearl Fey)

The session ended and the students were leaving, leaving Pearl and Apollo alone.

"Can I help you with something?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the master…" Apollo said.

"The Master? Do you want to meet Mystic Maya?" Apollo could only nod, he saw the teen leave him for a moment and later returned with a young woman.

It was Maya Fey, she was more mature and she looked a bit identical with her deceased sister Mia.

"Are you the one who asked my presence?" Maya asked, Maya decided to fulfill her role as master of the Kurain Technique, and with time she became more mature and wiser.

"Yes. I'm Apollo Justice, defense attorney" Apollo presented himself "Phoenix Wright sent me here to talk with you"

"Phoenix Wright eh?" she had many memories with him in his time before his disbarment.

"If Phoenix Wright sent you, I'll give you my assistance for free…" she added "I'm Maya Fey, master of the Kurain technique of channeling spirit"

"So, what brings you here Apollo?" Maya asked.

"I'm here for this" he handed Maya the photo Phoenix gave him, it was a photo of Mia, Maya's deceased sister.

"Hmmm…okay, I'll channel her for you…"

Pearl led Apollo to the channeling chamber, where Maya did the ritual to bring her sister from the afterlife.

Apollo presented himself to Mia and briefly explained the case he was handling.

Mia was hearing attentively to the explanation Apollo was giving her.

"I see" Mia muttered.

"You see Apollo, that was a case from many years ago…but I wasn't the defense attorney…"

"The who was defending that man?" Apollo asked, more puzzled than before.

"It was handled by a former defense attorney who is now in jail, a man I used to work with" Mia answered.

"In jail, what did he do?" Apollo asked.

"It's a long story, by the way he's the man who can help you out, and he was the defense attorney of the victim" Mia stated.

"I assume he's in the detention center…just ask for Godot"

"I'll go" Apollo said, leaving the channeled spirit alone.

**March 29, 15:25 P.M.**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

(Okay, I'm here, let's meet that man and let's see this helps my case…)

"Ja! What have we here? A kid…" said the coffee lover Godot, interrupting the thoughts of the young defense attorney.

(…Never mind…) Apollo was resigned to be treated like that.

"Anyway Godot, I want to talk with you about a case you handled years ago…" Apollo was direct, and explained the situation to him.

"And I want all the information I can gather…" he concluded.

Godot didn't say a word, in fact he was smirking to the defense attorney, something that was annoying Apollo.

"Look pointy locks, it's already bad those guys serve me cheap coffee every day to bring a pain from the past…" Godot spoke "Prove me that your case is linked to that case from years ago…"

"But the defendant in that case is the victim!" Apollo tried to make him talk "And it's obvious that someone wanted him dead since then"

…

"And?" Godot asked.

"And if you don't help me, an innocent person is going to get convicted for a crime she didn't commit" he was stuck without information.

Apollo kept silent, looking idly to the coffee aficionado who was also silent.

"…If you have nothing else for me spikey boy, I'll get back to my cell" Godot was about to leave Apollo alone.

…

…

…

(Agh! This can't be happening to me! I can't let this happen!) Apollo was desperate for a solution.

But he had to try…he had to.

"A unknown man broke in the courtroom…" Apollo said to Godot who stopped his tracks. "And tried to kill your client…"

"And?" Godot asked "I still want a evidence that links this case with that one…"

"I think he was killed by someone who wanted revenge…that's my assumption" Apollo theorized.

"And my only chance to get that person in jail is to get enough information about that case"

"Ah, a good coffee is made with good beans" Godot made one of his quotes. "With no evidence, you have nothing…and your case is ruined"

"Better luck next try spikey boy" with that he left.

Apollo had a hunch about the events, a businessman accused of killing his colleague, which is killed 22 years later by a wrestler…

And he was beginning to piece the riddles from that complicated puzzle.

He just had to make Godot cooperate…but he needed evidence…useful evidence to make him "spill the beans".

A case which was with no conclusion was leaving scars in the present and the only solution was hidden behind a mask.

…

A mask of uncertainly and darkness…that was shrouding the present...

**To be continued…**


	6. Investigation -Day Two- Part 2

March 29, 16:00 P.M.

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"And that's what happened" Apollo sat on the couch next to Phoenix Wright who was watching TV while hearing the explanation Apollo was giving him.

"And he refused to help because I had no evidence…" sighing he sank a bit on the soft couch.

Phoenix looked briefly to the ceiling "Godot…" he thought he was never going to hear that name anymore, but surprisingly, he was linked to the present case anyhow.

"Did you find something weird about him? Did your bracelet react to his words?" Phoenix asked.

"No, not for once, why do you ask?" Apollo looked closely him.

"I see…I guess your bracelet won't help you this time…" Phoenix muttered.

"What do you mean "this time"?" Apollo asked.

"Look Apollo, I've face that man in court and I assure you he's very calm and collected under pressure…in fact, he's the type of witness you'd hate to cross-examinate" Phoenix explained.

"Look, I have a good tool that can help you" he searched in his pocket and took out his magatama and gave it to Apollo.

"This is my magatama, this allows you to see if a person holds a secret…with this and the proper evidence you can make him spill the beans" Phoenix smiled, remembering the times he used to use the magatama.

"By the way, who is this Godot guy?" He was interested in the coffee aficionado's background "I asked Mia but she didn't tell me much"

"Godot used to be a defense attorney; he was Mia's boyfriend until he was poisoned by a suspect in one case…" Phoenix began the story.

"Poisoned? How?" Apollo asked.

"That suspect put a powdery poison in his coffee when he wasn't watching…and he fell in a comma"

"That's tough…" Apollo felt sympathy for Godot.

"Five years later, he woke up but her girlfriend was murdered by a blackmailer…after that he left his job as defense attorney and became a prosecutor to face me at court…"

"One year later, a particular case sent him to jail…" he remembered the murder of Mystic Misty Fey at hands of Godot.

"There was a plan to kill Maya and he with the victim tried to prevent that, Misty channeled a spirit to prevent someone else to do so, it was to protect Maya, things went bad and that led to Misty's death…Godot killed her and with an accomplice moved the corpse to another location…and the accomplice was caught on the move"

The memories from that case were still present in him.

"The accomplice was detained and I had to prove her innocence, at least for the murder…Godot was convicted and sent to jail…"

Apollo kept silent.

"If you want a clue, I dug some information about that case year ago, here's a brief document about it" he handed him a folio.

Apollo took the folio and began to read it, and then he became aware of the events that happened.

A case with no verdict, an unknown gunman broke in the courtroom trying to kill the defendant, a chaos was armed in the courtroom when a person was killed with a gunshot, the defendant fled and since then the whereabouts of the defendant were unknown.

The prosecutor was Manfred von Karma; the defense attorney was Diego Armando.

The trial couldn't reach a conclusion, there were many loose ends and many of the testimonies and evidences were contradictories.

(We have a trial year ago…Alan Fletcher was accused of killing a fellow businessman, there was a gun with fingerprints from both the victim and the defendant, which gave signs for a struggle…there were two witnesses who claimed to see the crime but their testimonies were contradictories…one of them the hour when the defendant visited the victim at his apartment…) Apollo was making a rewind with the information he gathered so far.

(The other evidences…the note the victim left, the wallet found in the defendant's pocket, financial information from the defendant in the victim's computer…all of them had flaws…nothing could bring a decisive lead to a resolution…)

(The trial ended abruptly because an "unknown man" was aiming to kill him, why?) Apollo wondered (The defendant survived for 22 years and now was killed…)

(A wrestler is my suspect but I have to prove how he could kill him and of course…a motive…)

(I'm beginning to figure it out…but I should do it step by step…)

He left the law offices and went straight to the detention center he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

March 29, 16:30 P.M.

Detention Center

Visitor's Room

Determined to get to the bottom of that issue, Apollo requested the presence of Godot, again.

The coffee lover was unimpressed when he was the young attorney again.

"I know what happened Godot" Apollo spoke "I know how your trial ended."

Godot gave a slight smirk as response.

"And I'll show you" he used the magatama and then he was able to see the dark secret Godot was hiding, in the form of three pshychelocks with steel chains.

Godot remained silent.

"I'm beginning to understand the background of the case you handled years ago…"

"And I know it didn't go so well…" said Apollo.

"…" Godot didn't say a word.

Apollo showed him the evidences from the case and how they contradicted each other.

It had an effect, a psychelock broke.

Not waiting an answer, Apollo also showed the documents of the case itself.

"I know your trial had no verdict, and the defendant fled the courtroom…the case prescribed and 22 years later the defendant becomes the victim…"

It was all, the two remaining locks broke and with relief he saw the chains disappear.

"…"

"…That's right" Godot ended his silence.

"That case was a puzzle itself; neither the defense nor the prosecution could put an end to the trial without postponing the verdict for another day…"

"And that fateful day" Godot began to remember the happenings of that morning.

…

"It's obvious that I can't hand a verdict now…so I propose to both the defense and the prosecution to find decisive evidence…"

"Does anyone have something to add…Mr. von Karma?" the judge asked the veteran prosecutor.

"The prosecution will prove the guilt of the defendant…" said and then snapped his fingers "This crime won't go unpunished".

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Armando?" the judge asked the coffee aficionado.

Smelling his coffee and taking a swallow, Diego directed his gaze to the judge and answered.

"I always pick my coffee at the best moment, that's one of my rules, your honor…"

"…Anyway" replied the judge "We'll have to extend this case, tomorrow we'll have the next trial…"

"Very well, court is…"

The dangerous man was near the Courtroom 1, he kicked the doors and threatened everyone there.

The tension was enormous; the police was behind the threat.

The suddenly he aimed to the defendant.

"You thought you were going to escape do you!?" he snarled to the businessman, who was sweating.

The gun was fired and a scream was heard.

…

"The courtroom was a chaos, someone was killed there, the medics couldn't do anything to save him…"

"That case didn't have a solution…it prescribed…like it had never happened" Apollo mumbled.

"…But there's something I found out…" Godot said.

"What is it?" Apollo was eager to hear useful information.

The victim, at that time had a large debt with an infamous group which I couldn't pinpoint…but I have a notepad with some info about them.

He went back to his cell and minutes later returned with the notepad, giving it to Apollo.

"Those fox hounds look at every nook, I'm brighter than them so I can keep this notepad.

Apollo was skipping pages, reviewing some info he knew.

"Now I have interesting information…" Apollo said, feeling relief. "Finally, I'm getting the pieces of this big puzzle…"

"Thanks Godot" thanked Apollo jolting down the notepad to his bag for evidence.

"It's funny, spikey boy…that's one of the most intricate cases I've handled in my career…and I couldn't find the answer…" Godot said, feeling a bit of relief "Yet you seem capable of finding the truth lurking at the bottom of this mess"

Apollo had an idea, and now he was finally advancing towards a resolution.

He was set to put a final solution to his case…

He was going to ask Godot something but when he noticed, Godot was gone, he returned to his cell.

Apollo shrugged, and left the detention center.

He decided to walk to the office, to examine the evidences he gathered.

But fate had different plans for him…

Apollo took a shortcut passing through a alleyway, not aware someone was following him.

He heard footsteps and turned…

To his surprise, he was facing a unknown 35 years old man. That man was aiming him with a gun.

Apollo couldn't move from his spot.

"Boy, you know too much…nothing personal but I need your eternal silence…"

*Bang*

To be continued…


	7. Investigation -Day Two- Part 3

**March 29, 18:30 P.M.**

**Central Prison**

**Courtyard**

Being at a place like a prison makes a person appreciate the company of the loved ones and time, giving it the value of gold.

That's how Trucy was feeling, at the prison's courtyard, all the prisoners were there too, and at least it was the only place to socialize.

Loneliness, that's was describing her.

"Don't you think you're too young to be alone?" asked a voice behind her.

She turned to see who was asking that, it was Godot.

She said nothing.

"Loneliness isn't good for a young kitten…"

"Those guys can harm you if you're not careful, let's move to a better place to talk…" he offered her a chat, which she accepted.

Walking farther from the other prisoners, they saw near the farthest wall there.

"What's the matter?" asked Godot "Got here for a crime you didn't commit?. It's funny how the penitentiary system is beginning to treat young delinquents like adult criminals"

"H-How did you know?" stuttered Trucy at his guess.

"You don't look like the type of person with killer instinct" Godot laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I didn't do it…" Trucy agreed with him "And I've been here for hours and hours…"

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Wright's daughter…" Godot guessed too.

"Wow, you're like a mind reader!" Trucy was amazed "Are you a magician like me? You don't look like a magician with that visor" she said looking him carefully.

"No, it's just that also news come to this hell…I've heard about your father's disbarment years ago…it was a forged evidence he presented unknowingly"

"…I gave him that paper…" she said with regret "But I didn't know it was a fake…"

"I believe you" Godot replied "I couldn't believe Wright did that on purpose…because it wasn't true"

"But he retook the bar exam and is now a renowned lawyer…" Trucy added.

"Ah, a phoenix must fall before rising from the ashes" quoted Godot.

"By the way, how's Kristoph Gavin?" Trucy asked.

"Gavin? Ja!" Godot laughed at hearing that name "He has been transferred to the section where they treat the crazy killers…he went nuts"

"Hmmm" muttered Trucy.

"Since you're here for a while, you need to get some company"

"You can't make coffee with just a coffee bean, that's one of my rules" paraphrased, getting a smile from the young girl.

"I don't even know your name…" Trucy said.

"Just call me Godot…" Godot said simply.

"Ok Godot, how do you know my daddy?" Trucy was curious "Daddy never told me anything about you…"

"Hmmm, I don't blame him for not doing so…I've faced him in court a year before his disbarment, that's it"

"So you were a prosecutor eh?"

"That's a long story" he replied.

It was getting late, and all the prisoners were being escorted to their respective cells.

Trucy was one of them, and walking to their cell she could only miss her family.

Before entering her cell, he saw the prisoner of the cell next to her, it was Godot.

Their gazes found each other for a brief moment.

Inside her cell, she was watching idly the ceiling, her only distraction besides watching the guards pass by the barred door.

Sighing for the 100th time, with the only consolation of having Apollo defending her, counted every second…

But with the presence of that Godot guy, he felt more secure there.

**March 29, 20:30 P.M.**

**Wright & Co. Law Offices**

Phoenix Wright returned to the office, after a long day in the courtroom, the verdict for the case he was handling got postponed for the next day.

Just as he was about to turn on his TV, his cell phone rang and he answered.

"Phoenix Wright speaking…"

"Mr. Wright, something terrible happened!" it was Ema, who was screaming at the other line.

"What's wrong Ema?" Phoenix asked.

"Apollo…he has been shot!"

"…I'll be right there" with that Phoenix left the office as fast as he could.

**March 29, 21:00 P.M.**

**Hickfield Clinic**

As soon as he entered, he saw Apollo on the clinic bed, unconscious, with bandages on his chest and it was stained with blood.

"What happened Ema?" Phoenix asked.

"We found him at an alley, he was shot near the heart" Ema tried to keep the composure. "The medics could treat him as fast as they could, he's stable right now"

"I see" Phoenix acknowledged that fact "Did the police find who did this?"

"Unfortunately no, even someone called the police right away the murder"

The doctor came to the room, with some papers.

"Are you relatives of him?" the doctor asked both Ema and Phoenix.

"No, I'm his mentor" Phoenix answered him.

"He's fine, we could extract the bullet without compromising his vital organs, but he's delicate now, he needs rest for at least weeks or months" the doctor said reading them the papers of the examination they conducted.

"Thanks for the information doctor" thanked Ema, and the doctor left them.

…

"Who's going to defend her now?" Ema asked, concerned about Trucy and her defense.

…

"Mr. Wright?"

"Look, stay here watching him, and I'll solve the issues about the trial…" Phoenix left Ema watching Apollo.

Ema sat near his bed.

**March 29, 21:30 P.M.**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

"And that's what happening…"

Phoenix explained everything to Godot.

"And you expect me to take the place of spikey boy?" He inquired, receiving a nod from Phoenix as answer.

"It's really unusual, I know, but you're the only one I can come up with" Phoenix admitted.

Edgeworth was out of the country so he couldn't reach him and he was in middle of a case.

"Wright, Wright, Wright…you know I stopped being an attorney years ago when I got convicted…my trial ended and so my career"

"But you were a successful defense attorney" Phoenix tried to persuade him.

"Wright…you and I know perfectly why I can't protect anyone anymore…" Godot said.

"It's because of Mia, right?" Phoenix guessed.

"Right, I couldn't protect Mia and I tried to vent my frustrations with you…"

"You need to move on Godot, don't stay stuck with the past" advised Phoenix.

"Your daughter is a good girl…" Godot stated.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Phoenix insisted.

"…You're pretty insistent Wright…" Godot recognized that "Very well…fill the papers and I'll take the case in my hands…knowing that you already faced a convicted prosecutor, this won't be different"

Phoenix smiled with relief; he found a substitute for Apollo.

"The trial is tomorrow, I'll give you the evidence Apollo found and you'll be ready"

"Do you have a hunch about who tried to kill spikey boy?" asked Godot, out of the blue.

"I'm trying to find an answer to that question Godot" Phoenix admitted not having a clue.

"Hmmm…"

"…Who is the acting prosecutor?" Godot asked, again out of the blue.

"…I don't know, Apollo knows…why do you ask?"

"For nothing…never mind" Godot answered back "Just gives me the evidence and profiles and I'll do the rest, okay?"

Hours later…

Godot was in his cell…cell #11, reading the papers and evidence Phoenix gave him, he also had special permission for the proceedings, now that he was an official attorney again.

Reading carefully the information gathered with the help of a dim lantern.

Suddenly he heard sniffles, coming from a nearby cell.

He paid attention, someone was crying, and he knew where those cries were coming from.

It was in the cell next to him…cell #12, the cell where Trucy was.

Trucy was in pain and he knew it.

That's something he was accustomed of, that's why he felt sympathy for the young magician.

He returned to the files, preparing everything for his case.

**To be continued…**


	8. Trial Ending -Day Two-

**March 30, 10:30 A.M.**

**Los Angeles District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby N° 1**

The second day of the trial, a promising day of course, when all doubts were going to be dissipated.

And one lawyer was ready to do so.

"Where's Polly?" asked Trucy to his father who was also there as well.

"Apollo is busy, so he can't be defending you now…trust me, you'll be okay" Phoenix reassured her daughter.

"So, if Polly isn't my lawyer, who is?"

They heard the doors opening and Godot entered there.

"Hey, it's you Godot" Trucy recognized him.

"What's the matter Wright?" asked Godot "Still unsure?"

Phoenix laughed heartedly "No, it's just that things happened so suddenly…"

"I told you once Wright, we don't know what fate reserve us"

"I don't know, I'm feeling something is going to happen…" Phoenix had a strange sensation.

"I'm going to defend you today, I'll be your lawyer this time" Godot showed Trucy his old attorney's badge.

"Wow, shinier than Polly's" commented Trucy.

"So, how are you surviving Godot?" Phoenix asked.

"With cheap coffee, and much hours with nothing interesting to do…" answered Godot "I've found you've been disbarred for seven years…"

"Yeah, but that's past…" Phoenix replied "My name has been cleared from all suspect and I've regained my badge…"

"Trial is about to begin" it was the bailiff announcing "May the defense attorney and the defendant enter the courtroom…

"Well, if you think so…" Godot said and then gestured to Trucy "Let's go girl, it's time for your trial.

And so Godot and Trucy entered to the courtroom, leaving Phoenix in the lobby.

**March 30, 11:00 A.M.**

**Los Angeles District Court**

**Courtroom N° 1**

The courtroom was full, the chatter was high, and the judge slammed his gavel on the desk to silence them.

"Court is back for the trial of Alan Fletcher" said the judge.

Godot took his already filled mug with coffee and took a sip "The defense is ready your honor" (I have an idea about what happened…it's time to get a proper verdict for once and for all)

"Mr. Armando, it has been a long time since I saw you in this very court defending a client…" the judge remembered him, mostly in the first case of Mia Fey when he was his co-counsel.

"Good memory your honor" complimented Godot.

"Is the prosecution ready?" asked the judge.

"…Prosecution is ready…" said Richard House tapping his cane on the prosecution's bench "Long time no see eh Godot?"

"House, you dirty dog, you've been out for so long" Godot snickered.

"Any chat between you two can wait" interrupted the judge "Last day in the trial, the defense brought am interesting theory, that maybe a wrestler from the company is the one who killed Alan Fletcher…"

"Everything we do is dictated by motive" said Richard "With no motive it's hard to pinpoint him as the murderer"

"And that's what I'm going to prove…and how he committed the crime" Godot stated.

"Very well, Mr. House, do you have a witness who can contribute with a testimony here?" asked the judge.

Richard nodded "The prosecution calls a person who was near the passageway…he can tell us something interesting…"

…

Ten minutes later, the witness was present, in the witness stand, it was a janitor wearing a blue uniform.

"Name and occupation…" requested Richard House.

"Roman Steiner, janitor" stated the witness.

"Mr. Steiner, were you near the passageway where the murder happened?" asked the judge.

"Don't kill the suspense judge, let's hear his testimony"

"Witness, give your testimony…"

"I was cleaning the floor near there, I saw the defendant pass near, I saw no one else enter, I didn't see anyone leave either, trust me, this girl is the only one who did it"

"And that's all" concluded the witness.

"Very well, your honor…your verdict if you please…"

"But Mr. House, the defense has to cross-examine the witness" the judge stated the obvious.

"Cross-examinations take time. Verdicts are quicker…" commented House.

(You haven't changed House…) thought Godot.

"When does your work begin?" Godot asked the witness.

"I usually arrive at 16:00 but the work is rotatory, sometimes my turn begins at 20:00 or past the 23:00"

"So your schedule is variable…when did you begin to mop the floor?"

"At 22:00" answered the witness.

"Okay, did you see the defendant with your very eyes pass by you?" Godot asked.

"Yes, she was very happy when she passed near me" Roman answered "like an avid wrestling fan"

(I can't believe young people believe in that acted thing) Godot thought.

"Why didn't you see anyone leave?" Godot asked "Nobody stays forever in the bathroom, you know"

"Well, I…"

"What are you trying to say Godot?" Richard asked, amusedly.

"I'm trying to say that the passageway isn't the only way to "escape"" explained Godot "You see, I have a diagram of the area…"

"You see, the passageway is straight, the bathrooms, and at the end there's a corner with stairs that lead to the first floor, the murdered could have used that as advantage"

"Nice theory, but did that happen?" Richard asked, smirking.

"That's the only way out from there without being seen" Godot stated, answering the question.

"It seems plausible" agreed the judge "Does the prosecution have something to refute the defense's theory?"

"So, let's say that you're right…but the true question is…where is the motive for doing so?" Richard asked.

"As a worker he knows very well the stadium, ergo, that's why my client isn't the one who took the victim's life!"

"I thought you could come up with something better Godot" Richard slammed his cane on the bench, interrupting the coffee lover.

"That's very easy to destabilize" he added.

"I'll move to the next point…the motive…"

"Steven Spencer killed Alan Fletcher, because he had no option" Godot stated.

"Can you please elaborate your little fictional theory?" House required an explanation.

"Here it is your honor, a blackmail letter found in Spencer's mail…he was being blackmailed by a certain group, so he had no option but to kill Alan"

Richard slammed the tip of his cane on the ground "Why would that "group" want Alan killed?"

"For revenge!" snapped Godot "…The answer is 22 years ago in this same courtroom…Alan Fletcher was the defendant, accused of killing a fellow businessman, said victim had dealings with the black market, so Alan was the target for their revenge, and it was fulfilled 22 years later…in the present"

"And it's the same group that rigged the crime scene…making all the evidence seem contradictory…"

"And how do you want to prove it?" asked the judge.

"…Just ask Steven Spencer…" Richard House answered the question.

…

…

…

…

30 minutes later, the witness confessed his crime, and as Godot suspected, Steven Spencer was being blackmailed.

The court suggested him to cooperate in the process of convicting the black market group in exchange for a reduction in his sentence, which he agreed.

The jurors reached a verdict…Not Guilty.

The verdict was reached unanimously…

**March 30, 12:00 A.M.**

**Los Angeles District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby N° 1**

"A victory…I forgot that feeling for so long…" Godot was sat on the couch, in the defendant's lobby.

"Mr. Godot!" Trucy arrived, happy with her acquittal "Thanks!"

"You were innocent all this time, now it's time to enjoy your freedom" Godot smiled.

"Sure…look, I'll know how to pay you; I'll make you a good coffee, the best one you've ever savored"

"I'll look forward to it" Godot was amused.

"Hey…" Phoenix arrived.

"Daddy!" Trucy embraced his daughter in a tight hug "I've missed you"

"Me too Trucy…me too" Phoenix whispered, and then he looked to Godot "Thanks Godot" he thanked him.

"Good daughter you have" Godot talked to Phoenix "…Guess I'll have to leave"

"Can I see you again?" Trucy asked to Godot.

Godot only laughed playfully "Someday…If we met again" he looked to Phoenix, who only knew the truth, he was going back to his cell to serve the rest of his sentence.

Phoenix and Trucy could only see Godot leave the lobby.

"So daddy, let's see Apollo" with a smile plastered on his cute face Trucy took his father's hand and Phoenix went with her to see Apollo at the Hickfield Clinic.

**Turnabout Mysteries: The End…**


End file.
